Killer Bass
The Killer Bass are one of the two opposing teams on Total Drama Island. The Killer Bass consisted of Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler, though Screaming Gophers members Izzy and Justin were temporarily part of this team as well. The Killer Bass' logo is a red bass looking angry. It is mounted on a pale yellow circle with a red ring around it. Members *Bridgette *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Eva *Ezekiel *Geoff *Harold *Katie *Sadie *Tyler Additional Members Izzy was originally intended to be a member of the Killer Bass in place of Katie on Total Drama Island. However, Katie was inseparable from Sadie and, as the first challenge was taking place, the two pleaded with Chris McLean to put them on the same team. When Izzy volunteered to swtich places, Chris reluctantly agreed to do so. Justin had to switch places with Ezekiel, chosen by Izzy to be on her team for the Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase. The reason this had to occur is because Izzy and Justin could not be on the same team, as Izzy carried over the winner's advantage while Justin was carrying over the loser's disadvantage due to the results of the previous week's Boys vs. Girls: Super Soaker Food Fight. Contestants Eliminated Trivia * Four members (five if counting Eva) have made it to the merge in Total Drama Island. * Two pairs of Killer Bass members are rooming together: Bridgette and Courtney in Room 2, Duncan and Ezekiel in Room 3. * The Killer Bass have three members who are part of the eight-member Smarty Pants class group: Courtney, Ezekiel, and Harold. ** Courtney had the highest score on the entrance exam from this team. *** Courtney is also the only female in this category. ** Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler were subsequently placed in The Others class group. * During the weekly Friday Challenge Night, members of the Killer Bass have won six challenges to date: ** Katie and Screaming Gophers member Noah tied with Screaming Gophers members Gwen and Trent to win Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. ** Eva was voted the individual winner in Arena in Week 5. ** DJ was voted the individual winner in Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. ** Ezekiel won the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. ** Harold and Screaming Gophers member Heather won Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. ** Tyler won Banken Gao Gao in Week 9. * Subsequently, members of the Killer Bass have lost seven challenges to date: ** DJ (with Screaming Gophers member Justin) and Eva (with Screaming Gophers member Heather) had least favorite rooms in Room Decoration in Week 0. ** Sadie was the individual loser in Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. ** As a team lost with Duncan voted the individual loser in Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. ** Ezekiel and Screaming Gophers member Heather lost Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. ** DJ was voted the individual loser in Arena in Week 5. ** Harold lost the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. ** Eva lost Banken Gao Gao in Week 9. * Five members from this team are competing in Return to Total Drama Island: Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, and Tyler. Gallery |-| Campers= Image:Bridgette.png|Bridgette Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Courtney.png|Courtney Image:DJ-1.png|DJ Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|Duncan Image:Eva.png|Eva Image:Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel Image:GMld.png|Geoff Image:Haro.png|Harold Image:Katie.png|Katie (Originally on the Screaming Gophers) Image:Sadie1.png|Sadie Image:Tyler.png|Tyler |-| Additional Members= TDA DIY Char Izzy.png|Izzy (Was a member before she switched to the Screaming Gophers) TDA DIY Char Justin.png|Justin (Only during the Musical Showcase) |-| Additional Images= Image:Red Bass.png|Killer Bass Logo Image:Killer Bass-total-drama-island-2022833-800-600.jpg|Killer Bass (without Ezekiel) Image:Killer victory.jpg Image:Sadieeliminated.png Category:Teams Category:Total Drama Island Teams Category:Groups